villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Julius Little
Julius Little is a character in the Saints Row series, appears as a main character in the original game Saints Row and then in a special hidden mission in Saints Row 2. An Artificial Intelligence version of Julius appears in Saints Row IV. He is the original founder and leader of the 3rd Street Saints and the mentor to the Protagonist, but was responsible for betraying them and the gang, as revealed in Saints Row 2. He is voiced by Keith David, who also voiced a fictional version of himself in Saints Row IV. Biography Taking over Stilwater Julius Little grew up with his friend Benjamin King in Sunnyvale Gardens. They witnessed the neighborhoods' demise when Los Carnales came to Stilwater. King started recruiting people to stand up against the Carnales and save Sunnyvale Gardens, creating the Vice Kings. After some time in the Vice Kings, Julius saw that this gang also started to become a threat to Stilwater's peace and dropped his flags. He then moved to Saint's Row. After the birth of the Westside Rollerz, Saints Row became a battleground for the three gangs and the district fell apart. Julius then began recruiting members for the Third Street Saints, with the main purpose of ridding Stilwater of all other gangs. He wound up recruiting the likes of Johnny Gat, Dexter Jackson, Troy Bradshaw, Lin and Aisha. At the beginning of Saints Row, he and Troy save the Protagonist from being killed by a member of the Vice Kings and he recruits the boy. The Saints take control of Saints Row and then go on to destroy the three other gangs in Stilwater. Julius reunites with his old friend Benjamin King in the progress, who is betrayed by the Vice Kings. Betrayal and death Troy calls Julius, telling him that he does not want to arrest his friends. He asks Julius to convince Johnny and the Protagonist to drop their flags. Julius, knowing that the Protagonist would not stop, plants a bomb on Richard Hughes' yacht, with hopes that the bomb will kill the Protagonist, albeit, disbanding the Saints. In the time between the ending of Saints Row and beginning of Saints Row 2, Julius reforms and drops his flags after being let off the hook by Troy. He becomes a tour guide for the refurbished Saints Row Church, providing his voice for the tannoys, in which he talks about his life in the 3rd Street Saints and his reasons for forming the gang. After years of being in a coma, the Protagonist wakes up and finds some taped conversations at the Stilwater Police Department. These conversations reveal to him that it was Julius who had planted the bomb on the yacht. In addition to that, he also finds Dex's number in Troy's office, who had become the chief of police. He calls Dex, who said that he knew how to take down Julius and he told the Boss to meet him at the church. Julius and the Boss are set up by Dex who sends his Masako team to kill them, but they escape. The Boss later executes Julius by shooting him in the head, despite Julius warning him the Saints where getting out of control. Posthumous A virtual version of Julius appears in Saints Row IV. He appears in the medium Superpowered Fight Club where the Player must face off against him. He also appears as a hit target and after killing him, Julius is reprogrammed as a homie. Julius' voice actor Keith David appears as Himself and it is a running gag in the game that characters reference to how he sounds like Julius. Trivia *The ending to Saints Row was originally going to turn out different for Julius. Instead of watching the Protagonist and Richard Hughes from afar and checking his watch when the explosion would occur, Julius was actually meant to be seen running down an alleyway, with a blooded face and a scared look. However the programmers in charge chose not to do this, and instead just had him watch the yacht and check his watch (which was actually absent on his wrist). This lead to lead writer Steve Jaros to write around the ending put in and making Julius out to be a villain after all. Licensing *This article contains content derived from the "Julius Little" article on the Saints Row Wiki, licensed under CC-BY-SA. Category:Saints Row Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Traitor Category:Master of Hero Category:Charismatic Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Bigger Bads Category:Cowards Category:Liars Category:Vigilante Category:Leader Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Hypocrites Category:Crime Lord Category:Gangsters Category:Male Category:Affably Evil Category:Remorseful Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Grey Zone Category:Sophisticated Category:Posthumous Category:Redeemed Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Deceased Category:Damned Souls Category:Pimps